


Dreaming Your Past

by Yamazaki_Yako



Category: Samurai Deeper Kyo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ficlet, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6104362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/Yamazaki_Yako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di hari ulang tahunnya, Shinrei mendapat mimpi tentang masa lalu</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreaming Your Past

Shinrei merasa sedikit aneh, bukankah ia baru saja berada di kamarnya, tertidur dalam lembut dan hangatnya futon bermotif naga air miliknya. Mengapa tiba-tiba saja ia berada di tempat yang seperti hutan yang terasa familiar baginya. Shinrei terkejut ketika seorang wanita berlari menghampirinya. Shinrei baru saja akan menolong wanita itu, tetapi tubuhnya tertembus begitu saja oleh wanita tersebut. Wanita tersebut mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Namun, Shinrei tidak tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud. Wanita itu berniat masuk ke dalam gua yang ada di belakang Shinrei. Shinrei menggejar sang wanita yang duduk mengelus perutnya seraya menangis. Shinrei ikut duduk di samping wanita itu.

Suara-suara seperti mencari seseorang, membuat Shinrei penasaran. Shinrei melirik wanita yang semakin ketakutan mendengar suara-suara tersebut. Ia berdiri dan melihat keadaan di luar gua. Ada segerombolan prajurit yang terlihat mondar-mandir agak jauh dari mulut gua. Shinrei merasa pernah melihat gerombolan prajurit tersebut. Namun, ia tidak tahu melihat pernah melihat di mana dan kapan melihatnya. Salah seorang prajurit memasuki mulut gua. Shinrei segera berlari mencari keberadaan wanita tadi. Wanita itu sedang menutup mulutnya bersembunyi di salah satu batu besar di dalam gua. Sang prajurit akhirnya pergi, menyisakan kelegaan di hati Shinrei. Shinrei melirik wanita yang masih sangat ketakutan.

Shinrei mengerjapkan matanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia berada di sebuah gubuk kecil. Wanita yang tadi bersembunyi dari kejaran prajurit, kini tersenyum seraya menggendong sesosok bayi mungil. Bayi itu tidur dengan penuh kedamaian. Wajahnya bersemu, kulitnya yang terlihat halus seperti sutra, surai keemasan yang baru tumbuh sedikit. Shinrei baru kali ini melihat sesosok bayi yang benar-benar mungil. Wanita itu berbisik di telinga sang bayi, mencium pipi dan keningnya lalu kembali berbisik.

Shinrei sebenarnya tidak pandai berbahasa asing, tetapi entah bagaimana ia bisa mengetahui artinya. _‘Hotaru. Itulah namamu, sayang. Ibu sayang padamu. Ibu akan selalu menyayangimu.’_

Shinrei kembali mengerjapkan matanya. Kali ini darah yang memenuhi pandangannya. Wanita yang tadi memeluk sang bayi dengan bahagia, kini penuh dengan darah. Matanya membelak, dekapannya menguat. Seseorang telah menusuk punggungnya menembus dirinya dan mungkin saja sesosok balita yang tertidur dalam dekapan wanita itu. Shinrei menggeram kesal, ia memandang orang yang menusuk wanita tersebut dengan penuh amarah. Namun, ia segera terperanjat ketika cahaya petir menyambar masuk ke dalam gubuk itu. Saat ia akhirnya bisa melihat sosok orang yang telah menusuk wanita itu.

“A..., ayah..., Ma, masa ‘kah?”

Ayah Shinrei mencabut pedangnya, membuat percikan darah yang keluar dari tubuh wanita itu semakin menggebu, berebut keluar dari sarangnya. Sang ayah berbalik dengan senyum penuh kepuasan di wajahnya. Sang ayah membuang pedang itu lalu berjalan keluar. Shinrei menggigit bibir bawahnya. Antara sedih dan tidak percaya. Shinrei memandang sang balita yang ternyata masih hidup, mata balita itu memandang marah pada punggung ayah Shinrei. balita itu mengambil pedang yang dibuang sang ayah, mengangkat pedang yang begitu panjang baginya, dan berlari menuju ayah Shinrei. Langkah kaki kecilnya tertutup oleh suara petir yang menyambar, anak itu melompat, dan menebas punggung ayah Shinrei. Anak itu memandang ayah Shinrei yang terkejut dan meringis menahan sakit di punggungnya yang terluka begitu panjang. Anak itu meludah di depan wajah ayah Shinrei seolah berkata, ini balasan kematian ibuku, lalu berlari menembus derasnya hujan dan petir yang menyambar.

~...~...~...~

“PANAAAAS!!!” Pekik Shinrei seraya melompat dari futonnya.

“Oh, akhirnya bangun.” Shinrei menepuk-nepuk kakinya yang nyaris terluka bakar. Shinrei melirik seseorang yang duduk di bagian kaki futonnya dengan wajah tak bersalah menyalakan api dari pedangnya. Shinrei sedikit bersyukur api itu padam sehingga tidak menyentuh dan membakar futon kesayangannya.

“APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, KEIKOKU?!” Pekik Shinrei.

“Namaku, Hotaru.” Ucapnya lalu berdiri. “Shinrei tidak lihat jam, ya? Kau terlambat untuk rapat dengan Yun-yun dan Akari.”

“Hotaru? Rapat? Yun-yun?” Shinrei bergumam. Hotaru mendekati Shinrei dan memukul kepala Shinrei dengan agak keras.

“APA-APAAN KAU KEI?” Pekik Shinrei lagi.

“Kau hilang ingatan setelah tidur, kan? Aku akan membuatmu ingat lagi.” Ujarnya seraya akan melakukan tinjuan lagi. Shinrei tiba-tiba terlonjak lagi, ia segera menangkis tinjuan Hotaru lalu berlari meninggalkan Hotaru yang terbengong-bengong memandang tinjuannya.

“KENAPA KAU TAK BANGUNKAN AKU DARI TADI? AKU JADI TELAT, KAN?” Teriak Shinrei seraya mengganti bajunya dengan buru-buru.

“Hari ini kan, hari minggu. Kalau tadi Yun-yun tidak memaksaku menjemputmu, aku tidak akan mau beraktifitas hari ini.” Ujar Hotaru. Shinrei berdecih kesal. “Jangan lupa makan sarapanmu. Aku cuma bisa sediakan roti goreng untukmu.”

Shinrei berhenti memakai kaos kakinya dan memandang punggung pemuda bersurai keemasan yang kini melenggang santai keluar kamarnya. Seketika semua kejadian dalam mimpinya terulang. Shinrei menelan liurnya. Ia segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengenakan kaos kaki dan berlari menuju dapur.

“Keikoku..., err..., apa ibumu mati tertusuk di punggung?” Tanya Shinrei tanpa basa-basi.

“Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya hal aneh?” Tanya Hotaru balik. Shinrei menampar pipinya sendiri, ia sepertinya salah mengambil waktu untuk bertanya. Shinrei mengambil roti bakar itu dan berlari melewati Hotaru.

“Ki, kita bicarakan lain kali saja, deh.”

“Ya. Ibuku mati tertusuk di punggungnya, pedang itu melewati bagian belahan kakiku. Seandainya pedang itu menusuk lebih ke atas, aku pun pasti mati.” Ujar Hotaru. Shinrei berhenti membuka pintu rumahnya, ia berbalik memandang Hotaru. “Memangnya kenapa?”

“Ah, tidak. Sudahlah, kau mau ikut aku ke tempat Yuan-san atau tidak?” Shinrei membuka pintunya dan menunggu si surai keemasan untuk keluar dari rumahnya. Shinrei mengunci rumahnya dan langsung berlari menuju tempat Yuan dan Akari menunggu seraya memakan roti bakar itu. Hotaru berlari santai di belakangnya. Selama perjalanan, ia melirik Hotaru dan terus teringat akan mimpinya saat itu.

_‘Mungkinkah..., mimpi itu adalah masa lalu Keikoku? Itu sebabnya, ia lebih memilih menggunakan nama Hotaru ketimbang Keikoku.’_

“Shinrei kau terlewat.” Shinrei mengerem mendadak. Hotaru masuk ke sebuah restouran dan melambai pada Akari dan Yuan. Shinrei masuk dengan nafas terengah.

“Ma, maaf terlambat.” ucap Shinrei. Pada Yuan dan Akari. Mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

“Kami maafkan, karena kau sedang berulang tahun.” ucap Akari. Shinrei mengernyitkan keningnya.

“He? Shinrei tidak lihat tanggalan juga, ya?” ucap Hotaru dengan nada mengejek. Yuan mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan pada Shinrei tanggal hari ini.

“Happy Birthday, Shinrei. Sebelum rapat, kita makan dulu. Anna hidangkan makanannya. Tamu utama sudah datang.” Ucap Yuan. Shinrei melirik Hotaru yang dirangkul Yuan.

~...~...~...~

“Uh..., terima kasih atas jamuannya.” ucap Shinrei setelah ia selesai memakan hidangan yang tersaji.

“Baka Shinrei. Wortelnya dimakan. Kau yang bilang kalau makanan tidak boleh dibuang-buang.” Ucap Hotaru seraya memberikan wortel-wortel dalam makanannya pada mangkuk Shinrei. Hotaru mengambil kembali lauk makannya.

Shinrei memandang wortel-wortel itu dengan gugup. Ia memang tidak pernah mau mengaku kalau ia membenci makanan berwarna jingga yang kaya akan vitamin A itu. Shinrei menyumpitnya, ragu-ragu untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

“Kalau tidak suka. Bilang saja tidak suka.” ucap Hotaru seraya menarik kembali wortelnya.

“Se, seperti kau ini selalu jujur aja!”

“Aku memang gak suka konpeito. Nempel digigi, menjijikkan.”

“Kalau begitu, jujur padaku! Apa kau pernah menebas punggung ayah kita ketika kecil?” Tanya Shinrei. Hotaru terdiam sejenak. Ia melirik Akari yang terlihat sibuk mengutak-atik tasnya.

“Ya, memang pernah. Akari, kau memberi tahunya ya?”

“Aku tidak memberi tahunya, kok! Aku akan membeberkan rahasiamu jika kau tidak mau menurutiku. Fufufu..., dan sampai saat ini kau tidak pernah menentangku lagi.” Ujar Akari.

“Bohong.”

“Sungguh!”

Ketika kedua anggota Shiseiten itu berdebat, Yuan memandang Shinrei yang mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yuan menarik Shinrei menjauh dari Hotaru dan Akari yang masih berdebat. Ia memandang Shinrei, mencoba menanyakan kebenarannya.

“Tadi aku bermimpi. Mengenai wanita berambut pirang yang bersembunyi dari kejaran prajurit. Wanita berambut pirang dan bayi dalam dekapannya. serta kematian sang wanita dan pembalasan kecil yang dilakukan bayi yang saat itu telah menjadi balita sekitar empat atau lima tahun.” Ujar Shinrei.

“Kau yakin balita itu Keikoku?” tanya Yuan.

“Aku cukup yakin. Wanita itu memanggil anaknya dengan nama Hotaru. orang yang membunuh wanita itu adalah ayahku. Menghubungkan nama Hotaru dengan usaha ayah membunuh wanita itu, aku merasa yakin..., aku telah memimpikan masa lalu Keikoku.” Jelasnya.

“Kau harus coba memintanya untuk bicara soal masa lalunya, Shinrei. Kau adalah saudaranya, berbeda denganku yang hanyalah guru baginya. Aku rasa, meski akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama, Keikoku pasti akan menceritakannya padamu.”

“..., Aku harap begitu Yuan-san.” Shinrei memandang Hotaru yang menghindari pukulan mematikan banci Shiseiten itu. Shinrei bertekat untuk menanyakan kebenaran lengkap tentang masa lalu orang yang merupakan setengah adiknya.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kamijyo Akimine. kebiasaan nulis disclaimer, meski mungkin gak begitu diperlukan disini.  
> Fic ini dibuat untuk merayakan ulang tahun Shinrei, 14 Februari kemarin. mungkin akan ada sequel, tapi tergantung niatku juga. (toh ini merupakan fanfic uji coba juga)


End file.
